Yellow Eyes
by DawnEater
Summary: [AU] "Sometimes I wonder what kind of monster my father really is, in my mother's journals she describes a caring man." "He was a monster alright Akaja, this kind of thinking will do nothing to change that fact, he played both me and your mother, never seek him out, promise me, Kushina would never had wanted for you to meet him." "Hai, Anko Sensei."


**Chapter 1: The Seal.**

In the middle of a mountain composed of thrash and destroyed buildings stood Namikaze Minato, his eyes looked towards the beast that had attacked Konoha, the Nine Tailed fox was furious, he had been compromised in this position.

" _By an Uchiha no less"_ He roared in his now debilitated form.

Behind the fourth Hokage, barely stood Kushina Uzumaki, wrapped in a bundle of clothing, resting in her arms was a pale red haired baby, with serpentine like yellow eyes. "Are you sure about this Kushina?" He asked his lifetime love.

With deadly determination Kushina answered. "Yes Minato, it's the only way, I feel death upon me, fast, do the sealing."

"Your daughter will be a Jinchuriki." The fox roared again, apparently gaining strength.

"Don't worry about her Minato, she will, no, _is strong_ , like her mother." Minato finally sighed.

"Fine." He then started going through different hand signs concentrating his chakra. "I always loved you."

"I know Minato, maybe, in another life, if I hadn't fall for Orochimaru manipulations, the story would have been different." She softly said while her vision started blurring after the loss of blood she was suffering. "Fast, use the seal I gave you."

" **Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**

* * *

The now retired third Hokage approached the place where the Kyubi's demonic chakra was last sensed the more he felt his own age weight upon his shoulders. _"Be alright Minato."_

When he arrived at the scene he looked on the last thing he thought to encounter, lying on the floor was Kushina Uzumaki, around her stains of blood could be seen, her erratic movements and sweating becoming stronger. _"She is dying."_

The now tired eyes of Sarutobi Hiruzen darted to the motionless form of Minato Namikaze, at his side a little baby, crying with all her energy. He started walking towards the girl and observed starting red hair and a Seal in her stomach, the seal looked like. . . _" The Demon Sealing Technique, red hair, a jinchuriki, another Uzumaki jinchuriki."_ Without thinking and without looking at the new jinchuriki, he grabbed her and moved towards Kushina.

"Girl, stay calm and breath! Can you hear me?!"

"Third Ho-Hokage Sama."

"I need to know what happened. Stay with me girl."

"Take ca-care of her, she doesn't de-deserves this life. Don't let the village know what she _is,_ she has too mu-much on her little hands already." Hiruzen heard the last wishes of Kushina Uzumaki. _"What does she mean with, enough on her hands already?"_

Then after looking at the baby in his arms for the first time, he silently gasped, staring right at him were a pair of an intense yellow serpentine like eyes with black and purple markings around them, similar to the Kyuubi, contrasting against, pale almost white skin.

"Orochimaru and you? When? _How?"_ At first the thought of this being the secret children of Minato and Kushina, but now that he had seen her complexion, It was obvious whom were the parents.

"I am so-sorry Hiruzen-Sama I ha-have been a spy for him, until four months ago, re-remember, no-nobody must know what she is, _no-nobody_. But tell her when she is old enough, also let her know whom her parents are, give her my ho-house when she is old en-enough."

"I promise I will Kushina-Chan."

Coughing blood, Kushina's arms tried to reach the baby before they fall to the floor.

"Aka-Akaja Heb- Agh!"

Hiruzen looked at the now dead Kushina Uzumaki and closed her eyes. Then he put all his attention towards the last member of the Uzumaki and the Hebi clans. _"Akaja Hebi, a red serpent indeed."_

Running towards the Hokage tower he saw a standing ANBU and gave him order to bring Kushina's and Minato's bodies in order to bury them. When he finally reached the door of the Hokage tower and opened it the voice of the elder Koharu sounded. "Hiruzen! What happened to the Nine Tailed beast? Where is the Fourth?"

"Call an emergency session right now! And tell the lower ranks to help relocate the people!"

"But Hiruze-" Sarutobi immediately snapped towards his old teammate. "Now Koharu!"

"Yes!"

Thirty minutes later the council of Konoha sat in the meeting room below the Hokage's office, everybody was tense, expecting the fourth to appear right through the door at any moment.

The elders, Danzo Shimura, Koharu and Homura waited near the entrance while the clan heads waited in their respective seats. Then Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared with a loud bang, in his head the Hokage hat and in his arms a bundle of clothing.

"What's the meaning of this Sarutobi?" Asked Danzo while his uncovered eye rested on the third's arms.

"As stated by the first's rules in the foundation of the village, I retake the Hokage post since Namikaze, Minato died stopping the nine tailed beast that attacked our village!"

Gasps were heard around the whole room.

"Imposible!"

"What happened!?"

"Sarutobi-Sama how did this happened?"

Alike exclamations were shouted in the room, each one louder than the other, Hiruzen's patience did not last long. "Silence everyone! I know these are troubling news, but we must stay calm and together!" Sarutobi shouted, everyone in the council instantly shut up.

Some tense seconds passed until Yamanaka Inoichi spoke. "I have some questions Hokage-Sama, first, what happened with the Kyuubi? How did Namikaze-Sama died, and what are you holding in your arms." Everybody nodded in approval of the three questions.

Sarutobi sighed. "The Kyuubi was vanquished."

" _How?_ The Bijuu are known to be the manifestation of Chakra itself, the raw power to contain them alone in order to create a jinchuriki is almost impossible." Asked Shikaku Nara.

"With the help of Kushina Uzumaki, they used a long protected Seal of the Uzumaki Clan that summoned Shinigami itself, with his power he sealed the beast inside a newborn." There were gasps heard, especially in the civil council.

"Kill the beast Hokage-Sama"

"Is the child being controlled?"

"We need to exorcise the demon!"

There were more and more complaints, Sarutobi was tired of the civilian council bullshit, this was the last strand. "Silence!" He shouted with killing intent towards the civilian representatives. "I had enough of your stupidity, the fourth enacted the civilian council in order to differentiate us from the other villages, would this be Kumo or Kiri and you would be dead for interrupting me in such a manner! From this moment onwards you are disbanded, you held no power in Konoha's decisions, and if any of you ever speak about the jinchuuriki child to anyone ever again, _you will be dead._ From this moment onwards, I declare the fact that we hold a Jinchuuriki a S level secret punished by death, only the Hokage, his advisors, the clan heads and ANBU operatives depending on the situation have the right to know this information. Now begone of Konoha's council room!"

Most of the now scared civilian representatives were scared and immediately started exiting the room as they could, until the room only contained the shinobis a dry laugh started sounding, everybody then stared at the councilman Danzo.

"Finally, Minato never saw the importance to quit those idiots from their power positions, never thought you capable of doing a thing like this Hiruzen, I am impressed alright."

Hiruzen sighed and then continued his tale. "Now that this _pest_ has been deal with, you need to understand who is containing the nine tailed fox." He then started uncovering the mantle in his arm to reveal a red haired baby with extremely white complexion, and black markings around it's eyed with some purple.

"May I present you, Ajaka Hebi, the daughter of Hebi Orochimaru and Uzumaki Kushina, which died in childbirth today."

Seconds passed in silence while the occupants in the room started to understand the implications of Hiruzen's words "How?" Shikaku was the only to ask.

"She was a spy for Orochimaru, it seems we may never be able to known at what degree, but the girl revealed that to me." He simply stated.

"Imposible!" Exclaimed Tsume Inuzuka. "She was my best friend! I would known if something like this happened."

"If that's so, then why you didn't know about this? In fact, when was the last time you saw her?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I-I Hokage Sam-"

"When was the last time?!" After shouting to her, the Inuzuka matriarch shut up. "Exactly, Uzumaki Kushina retired from the shinobi forces, nobody knew why and she barely left her house, now we know why."

Shikaku grumbled something about _troublesome hokages_ and then directed his voice towards the council. "How do we proceed with the girl Hokage Sama?"

"I want to hear your ideas." Simply said the elder shinobi.

Soon the council started speaking their minds, only the Uchihas wanted to kill the girl, the rest of the clan heads wanted to adopt her, Homura said to let her be as a normal orphan. Nobody agreed with anybody and soon everybody started withdrawing from the conversation, then, the room was silent again.

The most unexpected voice then raised, after being mostly withdrawn the whole argument.

"I vote to train the girl from the very moment she walks." simply said Danzo, everybody just stared at the man. "I know is a bold statement, but if the village raises the girl, she will not betray us to like her father and we maintain two important noble lines in the shinobi world, also we gain a Jinchuuriki in case another war starts."

"As much as this may come to a surprise, I agree with Danzo." Hiruzen said, then he looked directly at him. "Don't use the Ne seal on her, that's the only condition."

A dry laugh escaped from Danzo's lips. "Don't worry old friend, the Jinchuuriki's chakra is corrosive to control seals. I am not stupid enough to try do something."

"Good that you understand Danzo, well, that decides the girl's fate, she is to be raised by ANBU and Ne operatives." The normally serious Hokage then sighed and made a hand movement, a ANBU ninja entered the room and took the girl with him. "Inform Bird that her new mission is to raise this kid in secrecy until she is able to train, also, she will come to Danzo to any inquiry regarding the girl.

"Yes, Hokage Sama!" And left with the sleeping girl.

"Well, that solves the girl problem, now, let's speak about my successor for the Hokage position." Everyone jaws hang at that statement, nobody expected a succession meeting. "I already know who I want in the position, in this moment the number of S class ninja's serving the village are only six persons, me, Tsunade Senju, Dan Kato, Jiraiya and Shikaku Nara."

"Troublesome."

"As I was stating earlier, these ninjas are Kage level already, but most of them are also important to the village's correct function. Tsunade is the medic head, a way too important position in the village, Dan Kato is an ANBU captain, and while he is strong enough, he needs more experience before being a Hokage, Jiraiya is the master spy of the village and commander of the Ne's spying branch." Hiruzen then sighed and felt his age in a long time. "I am no longer in the position of being a Hokage anymore, I will work to change the academy."

"What? Why the academy Hokage Sama?" Asked Shibi Aburame.

"Have you seen the this last generation level? The integration plan of the civilians in the village decisions led to an all time low standards, Danzo and I keep telling Minato to change the new plan but he never listened."

"I also mentioned that to him Hokage Sama" Respectfully said Shikaku.

"Good to know you think that way Shikaku, because you are my successor, from now own Dan Kato will take your post as ANBU commander and chief strategist. Do you accept?"

"I guess."

"Shikaku!"

"Yes, I accept!"

"Perfect.

" Everyone clapped politely at the newly appointed fifth Hokage. "Crow."

An ANBU appeared in an instant. "Yes, Sarutobi Sama"

"Go tell Dan Kato of his new position, he is to present himself tomorrow at the Hokage tower."

"Yes sir." Said the ANBU before disappearing with the body flicker technique.

"Well, the meeting is over, Shikaku from this moment onwards you are the Lord Fifth Hokage. May you bring justice and peace to the leaf, blood to our enemies, and hope to the innocents. Tomorrow we are going to announce this to the village"

Everybody now cheered their newly elected Hokage, slowly everyone started making their way out the room, patting Shikaku's arm with respect, Choza and Inoizhi told him that they would wait for him at the Akimichi's barbeque place. At the end Danzo and Sarutobi leaved the room while starting to discuss improvements to the academy.

Shikaku stood now alone, fixing his sight at the Hokage's hat.

"Troublesome."


End file.
